Judgement Day
by VampireMaiden2406
Summary: Sasuke comes back with Team Hebi. Sasuke and Sakura get together and Karin wants Sasuke back. What will she do to make Sasuke's like a living hell? Read on to find out.
1. Traitor!

**(//AN: Yes. This is the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it! I will try to update as soon as possible. But with school and the OAT's it will be kind of hard. I own nothing. Naruto and all the things that go with the awesome TV show all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Review please!//)**

Sakura's day in Konoha started out like anyother day. Naruto jumping at her side as she walked to the hospital, and Ino shouting some watarted greeting at her from the Yamanaka Flower Shop. However as the day's events unfolded, she would find that today was no ordinary day.

The intruder sirens were sounding and the streets were emtying in to safe spots and battle stations. "Who the heck could be attacking?" Sai asked, coming up behing the two shinobi.

"It can't be Akatsuki! They're monitering the Shukaku for the time being." Sakura yelled over the sirens and the screams.

"And Orochimaru is trying to get Sasuke to be his next body still, so I wouldn't think it would be Sound!" Naruto cringed as he said the name of his old team mate. He and Sai followed Sakura to the Hokage Tower.

"You rarely think at all baka!" Sai said lamely.

"This isn't the time to be arguing." Sakura replied, ending the fight.

The three finally ran into the Hokage's office.

"Baa-chan! We-" Naruto was cut off.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura you better get your arsles to the main gate ASAP, or pray Kami will have mercy on your souls!" Tsunade said, rushing past the three chuunins and out the door, Team 7 following close behind.

"Baa-chan! Who's attacking?" an anxious Naruto asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke." It was a simple answer, but it hit Naruto and Sakura like a bullet.

Sakura nearly tripped over her own two feet. "Uchiha." Was all that came out of her mouth.

**(//AN: Sorry this chapter was so short. This is my first fanfic, so be nice please! I will try to make the other chapters longer. But for now, review please!//)**


	2. I'm Sorry

Chapter Two

I'm Sorry

**(//AN: Hey guys. Thanks to all of the reviewers who took time to review. Those who didn't, keep reading. As promised, this chapter is indeed, longer. OAT's ARE OVER!!! Heck yeah!**

**Tabby-chan: There's still the Terra Nova tests next year.**

**Me: You always have to piddle on my parade?**

**Tabby-chan: Yes.**

**Me: I'll sick Derek on you.**

**Tabby-chan: NOOO!!! ANYTHING BUT HIM!!!!**

**Me: just tell the readers our thing, will yah?**

**Tabby-chan: Jay-chan does not own Naruto. Kishimoto-san does. I baked virtual cookies for anyone who reviews! So review please!**

**Me: Yes, please review. That's what keeps me going. Cuz, if you don't review, I will easily lose interest in the story and discontinue it. So those of you who don't want Judgement Day discontinued, review please! Now enjoy Chapter Two of Judgement Day.**

####

**Inner Self**

_thoughts_

Regular Speak

YELLING!!

The quadro traveled to the main gate in record time, not slowing their pace. No one spoke the entire way, everyone lost in their own thoughts.

Finally, four figures came into view. The first had a weird toothy grin and orange hair. He was obviously male. The next was also male. He had white hair and looked kinda psycho. The next was a black haired female that was draped over the leader of the group. She had a skimpy shirt on and glasses. Lastly, the group's eyes fell upon a more matured version of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke-teme." Naruto gazed at the Uchiha in awe, before Anbu surrounded the team.

"Lady Tsunade, what would you like us to do with the prisoners?"

"I'll lead Uchiha back to my office. Take the others to the brig for now. I'll send word when I know what to do with them." The blonde-kage replied.

"B-but she can't put me in jail! I'll meltate! Sasuke-kun! Do something!" the black haired female screeched. Sakura's eye twitched.

"Karin. I told all of you, that as soon as I was back in Konoha that you were on your own. I'm done with Team Hebi. Go make something of yourselves if possible. I'm no longer responsible for you." Sasuke said in a monotone.

"DON'T LEAVE ME WITH DUMB AND DUMBER! I'LL DO ANYTHING!!!" Karin was pulling on Sasuke's pants now, begging for him to take her with him.

"Go to hell." He said, shaking her off of his leg.

Before anything else was said, the Anbu dragged the remenants of Team Hebi away.

"Uchiha. You do realize that your life now lies in the hands of the council, don't you?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes. And I don't regret leaving Konoha. I never did. I'll take whatever punishment the council gives me." Sasuke finished as he was led into the Hokage Tower.

"Tsunade, may I be excused?" Sakura asked suddenly.

The Hokage showed no expression of surprise but let the pink haired girl leave the scene. All of the boys watched her retreating back, before returning to the situation.

"Uchiha. If you have any information for us it may ease your punishment. Would you like to confirm any rumors for us?" Tsunade asked.

"Orochimaru and Kabuto are dead. Along with all of the Sound Village. They won't be a problem. Hidan, Deidara, and Tobi are also dead. Last I knew Kisame Hoshigake was criticaly injured, so he may also be dead. Unfortunately, I do not know the where abouts of Uchiha Itachi. I do however know that Akatsuki is no longer monitering Shukaku but are currently looking for more recruits. That's all of the information I have to my knowledge, Lady Hokage." Sasuke replied, spouting of information.

Tsunade nodded after writing everything down. "Congratulations, Uchiha. You may have just eased your suffering." Sasuke nodded. "In the meantime, while I alert the council," Tsunade paused, "althought they've already heard," she said under her breath, "you go refamiliarate yourself with Konoha. And get a change of clothes, Uchiha. What you're wereing is an insult to Leaf Village."

"Hai, hai. It's not my fault the snake is a homo pediphilic stalker." Sasuke said following Naruto out the door.

Elsewhere: Sakura

Sakura had her knees pulled up to her chest. There were tears streaming down her face. She was sitting under the big Sakura Tree in the middle of the field she had been going to since Sasuke left.

_'Why did he have to come back now?' _She asked herself. Sakura wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

**'Oh stop your weeping! He's back isn't he? Deep down you know that's what you wanted all along. And he's gotten smexier!' **a voice said in Sakura's head.

_'Who the heck are you?' _Sakura asked.

**'Don't you remember anything? I'm your inner!' **

_'And where were you when I was going through everything the past 8 1/2 years?' _Sakura asked, a little creeped out that she was talking to herself.

**'On vacation. You really don't expect me to sit around her and play concience 24/7 do you?' **IS replied.

_'Go away.' _Came Sakura's simple answer.

People were whispering behind his back. Sasuke knew it but he really didn't care. He cared about the fact that people were nosy little female dogs, but the immense attention that seemed to follow him like a shadow didn't really bother him anymore. "Naruto, who was that black haired kid with you?" he finally asked.

"Oh, Sai? He's your replacement." Naruto replied.

"He looks like a homo." Sasuke replied bluntly.

Naruto's eyes went wide. "He likes Sakura."

"Oh well that's good. So she's happy?"

"You could say that. She's better off now than she was when you left." Naruto responded.

"Aa."

Before Naruto could say anything, a screeching sound came up from behind. "SASUKE-KUN!!!"

"Oh shyte! Naruto, when I give the word, you run like a psycho. Got it?" Sasuke said softly, not wanting to be heard.

"What's my motivation?" Naruto asked.

"Um... Your ramen stash is being stolen."

"I don't have my ramen stash anymore. Sakura-chan took it away!" Naruto replied, crying fake anime tears, making a fool of himself.

"Fine then, the ramen stand is being torn down!" Sasuke thought quickly, looking over his shoulder for safety.

"NOOO! RAMEN! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH ALL THE WATARDS IN THE WORLD!!!" Sasuke sigh and followed close behind.

Finally, they reached Ichiraku Ramen and escaped around back. "Wasn't that Naruto?" They guy asked.

"That's weird something must be wrong. He never passes up ramen. Hmmm..." The girl responded, coming up behind the guy.

"Sasuke! What the hellsing was that for?" Naruto asked.

"We're hiding from Karin." Came Sasuke's simple answer.

"Okay..." IT was five minutes before the boys actually left. They returned to Naruto's appartment and cooked up some ramen. Eventually, Kakashi knocked at the door.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Your punishment will be decided tomorrow afternoon at 6 pm. If you are late you will be accused of treason against the Village of Konohagakure and will be sentanced to death immediately. Is that clear?" The copy master explained, rolling up the scroll he held in his hands.

"Crystal."

"Alright. Now that the serious stuff is over, time for a welcome home gift!" Kakashi had a cheesey grin on his face as hel handed Sasuke a rectangular, green box.

The Uchiha opened the box to find a sight that made him cringe. "Thanks for the offer Kakashi, but I don't read porn. I'm not a pervert."

Kakashi gasped, his eye going wide. "Uchiha Sasuke! It's not porn! It's a masterpiece! And keep it. You may need it later on in life. Especially after staying with that gay homo for almost nine years."

Sasuke sighed and set the perverted book down on the table. There was no getting through to his old sensei's old senile mind.

After a while, Kakashi left and Sasuke sat on Naruto's couch, bored out of his mind. "Ooh! We can go see a movie!" Naruto yelled.

"No." Came the cold answer.

"You're mean, Sasuke-teme!" The blonde exclaimed, pouting. He had come up with 427 things that he and Sasuke could do, all of which the Uchiha had said no to. "I'm beginning you have no since of humor, Sasuke-teme."

"Hn."

"We can go to Sakura-chan's house."

Sasuke sigh. "Fine." He got off the couch and made a strut towards the door.

"YAY!" Naruto opened the door, and started walking to Sakura's house. They walked to the appartment across town, Naruto saying how ramen and women are good together.

Finally they arrived at Sakura's house. Both boys stood there. Eventually, Sasuke spoke up. "Naruto, aren't you going to knock?"

Naruto nodded. "Sakura-chan said I wasn't allowed to knock anymore." Naruto replied. Sasuke sweat dropped, but quickly got over it. Hen knocked twice and waited.

At last Sakura same to the door. "Naruto? Sasuke? What's up?" She asked, surprised.

"The sky. Jeeze Sakura. I think all that time at the hospital has made half of you brain cells fly away!" Naruto replied.

**'AH! WHERE'S OUR SUFFIX?! THE AWESOME SUFFIX! NOO! SHE HATES US! I WANT MY SUFFIX!!!!!'**

_'Woah, holy shyte from hellsing. Who are you?'_

**'I'm your inner dumb arse.' **

_'That make perfect since. ALONG WITH FLYING PIDS AND THE TOOTH FAIRY!' _

"Sasuke-teme? You gonna come in? It's starting to rain." Naruto said.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Gomen." He mumbled walking in. Sakura shut the door behind him.

"So, Uchiha-san, did you find out what your punishment will be?" Sakura asked.

"I'll find out 6 pm tommorow." Sasuke said.

"Hey Sasuke-teme. If they kill you, it was nice knowin' yah." Naruto said bluntly.

"That was mean Naruto!" Sakura said, whacking Naruto on the head.

"Thanks for keeping up the faith, Naru-dobe... if I do die, I just may come back and rip your guts out." Sasuke said his arms folded across his chest.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I did it to the snake I can do it to you too."

"BUT I'M NOT A HOMO!" Naruto shouted.

"Sometimes I wonder."

"Boys! Please don't fight! Uchiha-san just got back and he may die! Please don't fight!" Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan is right. The chicken butt may die and we're fighting. Gomen Sakura-chan." Naruto apologized.

"Gomen."

"So, do you guys want something to drink?" Sakura asked.

"I'm good." Came Sasuke's simple reply.

"Me too. Thanks though, Sakura-chan."

The trio talked for a while and before they all knew it, it was past midnight. Naruto was dead beat tired and Sakura was yawning a lot. "Sakura-chan I'm gonna head home." Naruto said with a stretch. "Let's go Sasuke."

"You go ahead. I've got something to ask Sakura." Sasuke said plainly.

"MMk! Don't go getting Sakura-chan pregnant before you die now!" Naruto yelled, walking out the door. Sasuke would have murdered Naruto then and there but he didn't want to die just yet.

"What is it, Sasuke-san?" Sakura asked.

"That."

"What?"

"Why do you keep refering to me as 'Sasuke-san'? To tell you the truth it's really annoying. Why are you doing that, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Because. I don't have feelings for you anymore, Sasuke. I could very easily beat you too a bloody pulp at this moment for breaking me like you did. I should be royaly poed at you. To be honest, you don't deserve the kindness that i'm giving you at the moment. I died the day you left. It took the next three years after that just to get over that. And even then, if your name was mentioned, it still hurt. Cus, I thought you were never coming back. Eventually I convinced myself that I didn't love you anymore and could care less if Orochimaru took over your body. Now that you're back, it's even more painful now... to even look at you. Cus, I know that you'll leave again. I'm sorry, Sasuke." Finally, Sakura callapsed in a struggle of tears, letting out all that she had held in.

Sasuke knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her shaking body. "Sakura. I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of this. Yes, I will eventually have to leave again. Itachi is still out there and as long as he is the people that I love and care about will always be in danger. But while I'm here, please, just promise that we can try and go back to normal." He begged.

"Okay. So new pact. We'll both try harder to go back to normal. Minus the me asking you out." Sakura replied, extending her hand.

"Right. Agreed." Sasuke and Sakura shook on it as they both stood up. Sasuke brushed away the last of Sakura's tears with his thumb.

**'YOU'RE IN LOVE!' **ISU shouted in Sasuke's head.

_'You're delusional.' _

**'Dude, you just called your self delusional.' **

_'You're ruining the moment.'_

**'0_0. Sorry. I'll be quiet now.'**

"Alright. I guess I should go. Naruto's probably asleep already. It's 1:30. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Sakura." Sasuke said, opening the door. Before he left he said, "I really am sorry."

Sasuke walked up to Naruto's appartment. The streets were empty. Sasuke went to open the door only to find it was locked. Next he tried the windows and the back door. Then it dawned on him. "NARUTO!!!"

Inside

Naruto laid snoring away in his bed.

**(//AN: okay. Sorry this took so long. It's been a rough week for me. If I screw up on the updating then please don't comment. Cuz I'm prone to do so. I hope this chapter was long enough. If not, I'll have to make the next one longer. Ack! I sound like Lee. Oh well. Review please!//)**


	3. Shurikens And Pink Tiger Kimonos

Chapter Three

Shurikens and Pink Tiger Kimonos

**(//AN: Yeah. So sorry I haven't been updating. I got grounded from my compute. Yes I'm still grounded. I'm just doing this stuff in secret, when everyone is in bed. So This is the next chapter in Judgement Day: Shurikens and Pink Tiger Kimonos. Tabby isn't here with me today to nag because her father is really sick and she's depressed. Poor Tabby. So Itachi will be presenting our disclaimer and stuff. Right Itachi?**

**Itachi: Stuff it.**

**Me: Come on now, its only one time. Give it thirty seconds.**

**Itachi: Why me?**

**Me: Cuz you're my favorite character and you're awesome.**

**Itachi: Of course I'm awesome! Women bow at my feet at my awesomeness! I AM INVINCIBLE! Hah! In your face Sasuke!**

**Me: O_O. okay... then... Just get on with it.**

**Itachi: SASUKE! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Sasuke: I don't wanna. I'm busy.**

**Itachi: Too bad!**

**Sasuke: Go have Kisame do a strip show.**

**Itachi: Why?**

**Sasuke: Cuz you know you can't get some.**

**Itachi: Oh and you can?**

**Itachi: Want me to get Sakura to prove it?**

**Me: OKAY!! No one wants to see that happen! Sasuke! Go do stuff with Sakura.**

**Sasuke: Will do. *leaves to do unsaid things with Sakura***

**Me: Itachi... disclaimer... now.**

**Itachi: Jay don't own nothing. Review. Or I shall-**

**Me: Good boy! 3 Let's get on with it!**

Sasuke woke in an unfamiliar environment. "What the hell?"

"You're finally awake? It's about time." A voice said as Sasuke sat up. The Uchiha looked up. There sat Tsunade, in all her glory.

"How the hell did I get here?"

"You were sleeping on a bench. So I brought you to my place." Tsunade answered.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because Naruto's a retard and I pity you."

"So, where are they?"

"Where are who?"

"Sakura and Naruto."

"The old bridge at Team 7 training grounds. Don't you want to eat before you leave?" Tsunade asked, glancing over her shoulder to the refridgerator.

"Nah, Naruto will probably drag me to Ichiraku later." Sasuke replied, getting up.

"Good point. Make sure you get home before Naruto does! I don't want to have to be your care taker all of the time!" Tsunade said, as the raven haired ninja rushed out of the door, leaving Naruto's black shirt behind.

The Bridge

"Look what the cat dragged in." Sai said bluntly.

"Be nice, Sai. You'll have to once Kakashi-senpai gets here." Sakura scolded.

"IF he gets here. That perv has been late since... forever." Naruto replied.

"Ain't that the truth." Sasuke was leaning on the bridge beside Naruto who sat on the edge of the bridge. Sai was sitting at Sakura's feet against the rail and was drawing something. Sakura was doing as Sasuke. Finally Kakashi arrived with a 'poof'.

"Sorry I'm late, there was this old lady and-"

"Save it old man. You're a liar and we know it." Naruto said.

"Yeah Kakashi. You realize that lieing shortens your life by one minute? You're time's comeing." Sakura said having an evil moment.

"Okay... anyway, no missions today. So I thought we'd spar. Sasuke, Sakura. Ground 7-1. Naruto, Sai. Ground 7-2. Let's go!" Kakashi replied, freaked out by Sakura's comment.

Sasuke/ Sakura

Sakura pulled her gloves over her hands. "Are you ready Sasuke?" she asked.

"What? No Sasuke-kun? I thought we're going back to normal, Saku-chan."

"Fine then, Sasuke-_kun. _If we're going back to normal, why are you calling me Saku-chan?" Sakura came back, taking her stance.

"Cuz, I feel like it... Saku-chan." Sasuke replied, taking a similar stance.

"Aw, you know that's not fair, Sasuke-_kun._"

"Bite me."

"I would but I don't eat trash." Sakura said going in to punch the Uchiha in the face.

Naruto/ Sai

"How do you think the Hag and the Traitor are doing?" Sai asked, no emotion visible in his coal black eyes, taking a stance.

"Sakura's whipping Sasuke's ass." Naruto said, confidently.

The Sasuke look-a-like quickly scribbled on to a scroll as Naruto made Kagebunshins. The fight began and for a while it went on as usual. Sai created ink creatures and Naruto pulled out around five hundred shuriken. That was until Naruto decided to do a Harem jutsu.

Kakashi who sat in a tree passed out.

Sai was unemotional and stopped scribbling briefly to take a quick glance at Nara. "Are you serious?" He asked.

"What? But every dude falls for my Harem Jutsu. You're abnormal man!" Naruto said, still in Harem form. He charged the chakra in his hand to create Rasengan.

Sakura/ Sasuke

Both ninja's were panting. Naruto and Sai had completed their spar nearly two hours ago. Naruto won, which was rare when it came to him fighting Sai.

Sakura and Sasuke lunged at each other again, only to stagger abit. Sasuke threw a shuriken and Sakura dodged just in time. But the shuriken grazed her neck.

Sakura threw another kunai, only to have Sasuke barely dodge it, leaving a small wound on his shoulder.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Enough! I'm ending this fight before you kill each other!" Kakashi said, poofing down from the tree he was in. The two shinobi collapsed to the ground too tired to go anywhere else.

Naruto handed Sasuke his canteen. The Uchiha took the drink and greedily ingested the contents. Kakashi had brought Sakura her own. She drank from it, catching her breath in the process.

"Kakashi, what time is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Time to buy a new watch." Kakashi said, grinning wide.

"Seriously, I gotta be at the Hokage Tower at 6:00." Sasuke said.

"It's about 5:52."

"I'll go with him!" Naruto volunteered, jumping up and down like an idiot.

"Yeah. I'll go with Sasuke-kun too." Sakura replied.

"Tick, tock. Tick, tock." Kakashi said.

"Hey, hey! Let's go! Sasuke-teme can't die yet! He still has Uchiha babies to make with Sakura-chan!" Sakura ignored the comment as Naruto pulled her and Sasuke followed close behind.

Hokage Tower

They arrived at the Hokage Tower just as the clock turned 6:00. "Right on time Uchiha and friends." Tsunade said. "Sasuke. To get the sweat off your chest, you can keep your life. However, You will have six months jail time; no poroll. After that. You will be put on probabtion for another six months. During that time you will be stripped of your shinobi priveledges. No missions. After that, Genin ranked missions only. D ranked and C ranked. You will not be able to take the Chuunin exams for six months. Then and only then your life may return to normal." The She-kage explained.

"A year and a half of hell? I can deal. So do they arrest me now or later?" Sasuke asked.

"Later. Apparently there is a festival the original Konoha 12 are planning for your return tonight. I shall let you go but tomorrow morning you are to report first thing to this office. In the meantime, get out."

The trio obeyed and left the office. As they were walking out of the Hokage Tower, they bumped into Sai.

"Hello, Ugly." The Sasuke-look-a-like said.

"Beat it emo." Sasuke said brushing past his could be twin.

"I dunno. I wanna get to know you more, Traitor, seeing as we've only met once. And you weren't even polite enough to say hi." Sai said, casting an oh so famous fake smile.

Before anyone could say anything, Ino came and spouted loudness... she came running up to the quadro. "Hey forehead! Hey Sasuke! Naruto, is it okay if we steal Sakura for a few hours?"

"Er, yeah, I guess. I'm not her keeper Ino. What times the party?" Naruto replied.

"Seven tonight. Okay? All the guys are meeting up at Shikamaru's place to get ready. If you go now, Mrs. Naara won't be nagging you." Ino said, dragging Sakura towords the Ino's house.

"Okay, well you heard blondie. Do you really want to be nagged, by Mrs. Naara all night?" Naruto asked. Sasuke and Sai shrugged and followed Naruto to the lazy bum's house.

Girls: Later that Night

Sakura was dressed in a red halter and a white mini skirt. On her feet she also wore black stilletoes. Her make up consisted of light green eyeshadow, black eyeliner and blush. Her hair was is a tight but messy bun that had little spikes of hair coming from it. She looked herself over in a full length mirror. "I look like a stripper." She complained to Ino.

"You do not! You look sexy, my friend! Sasuke's gonna die of drool loss when he sees you on that stage!" Ino comforted. "No one dressed by me ever looks bad! I mean did you see Kurenai's wedding dress last year? Now look again and tell me you don't look hot."

Sakura did as she was told and looked at herself again and the more she thought about it, the less complaints she had. She had to admit it, she _was _hot.

Ino wore a purple speghetti strap middrift and a white super mini skirt. The piece of hair that usually covered her right eye was pulled back in a purple butterflly clip. The rest of her hair was pulled back in a larger matching clip. She had decided to wear a little eyeliner and lip gloss but that was about it. "Hey TenTen, are you done helping Hinata yet?" Ino called to the back room.

"Yeah. Here she comes!" TenTen replied sending Hinata out of the room.

The girls marveled at the Hyuuga. "Hinata! You look awesome! Naruto's gonna die!" Sakura said, giving Hinata a thumbs up.

"You really think so?" Hinata asked, looking at herself in the mirror. She wore a baby blue tube top that fit her curves nicely along with a short white skirt. It wasn't a mini skirt, but it was still on the short side. She had gone with a plain face and her long hair was tied back elegantly in a nice and neat pony tail.

"Okay, TenTen. Let's see what you've got." The weapon's mistress stared blankly at the three girls in front of her.

"What? I was just going to wear this." TenTen was wearing ripped jeans and a pink t-shirt. Her hair was up in the neat buns that were usually at the top of her head.

Suddenly, Ino tossed her a change of cloathes. "GET CHANGED! NOW!" the blond brunette, fearing for her life, ran into the other room to change. She came out a moment later, wearing an extremely large green bandana around the chest, which only covered her breasts and naval. She also wore very, very, VERY short white shorts that barely covered her butt. Her hair was down in its natural form, down almost past her chest. It slightly crimped because of the way she had her hair up all of the time.

Ino gawked. "TenTen! How the hell do manage to keep your hair in those small tight buns?" TenTen's face paled as she broke out in a fit of giggles.

"Ino. *gasp* That came out *gasp* wrong!" TenTen said her face slightly red from laughing so hard. Ino cringed.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! God. I swear I'm gonna kick Lee's ass. He's such a pervert." Ino said.

"Okay, not the point." Sakura said grinning as she took a seat next to Hinata, her skirt riding up a bit. Hinata giggled. "So what are we going to do for the guys, Ino?" All she got in response was a big pink kimono in her face. "What the hell was that for, Ino-pig?"

"Just put it on forehead! I'll explain it to you when we get to Hinata's ball room." Ino replied, handing the other girls kimonos as well.

Meanwhile: Naara Residence

"Oh my god! I look like a monkey!" Naruto said looking over his shoulder at the reflection in the mirror.

"Dobe, stop complaining. You only have to wear it for a few hours. Get over it." Sasuke said bluntly, removing the loose tie from around his neck.

"Why am I the only one that has to look all dressy?" Naruto asked, pouting.

"I think you look nice, Naruto-san. Now unless you want to take a trip to Tsunade's office before the party, I suggest you zip your lip, young man, while I work on Uchiha-san." Sasuke's eye twiched. He looked over to Shikamaru urgently.

"Uh mom... I think, Sasuke will blow up from holding insults in if you start messing with his hair again." Shikamaru said blocking his mother from Sasuke's view.

"But his hair looks like the back fo a chicken's ass! It WILL be fixed!" Mrs. Naara replied holding up a blow dryer in one hand and a comb and gel bottle in the other hand.

"M- Mrs. Naara... my hair's always been like this... nothing can change that. Not even hair gel... or anything. So there's n-no need to try... is there?" Sasuke explained, trying desperately to not say what he was thinking about the psycho woman.

Mrs. Naara sighed. "Fine. If you say so Sasuke. But I'm only doing this because the party's in a half an hour and you don't want to be late for your own party now do you, Sasuke-kun?"

"I guess not."

"Okay then. Get going now! I hear the girls have a special surprise for you when you get there." Shikamaru's mom said, rushing the guys out of the house.

"Uchiha! You were stuttering like Hinata-chan man. What's the matter with you?" Naruto asked tugging at the tux he was wearing.

"I didn't want to have my ass kicked by Shikamaru's mom! And I'm not hitting a girl unless she intends to kill me or I'm sparring with her. Anything else you gotta say, Dobe?" Sasuke replied.

"I wonder what your mom what talking about when she said the girls had a surprise for us." Neji said.

"I don't know. She never mentioned anything to me." Shikamaru said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

They arrived at the Hyuuga mansion about fifteen minutes after leaving Shikamaru's house. "Where are the girls at?" Naruto asked, cupping his hands around his eyes.

"You just want to look at Hinata's -" Shikamaru was cut off by Neji's deathly growl.

"He lays a hand on my cousin, he's a dead man." Neji replied, venom dripping from the words he said.

"Relax, I'm not gonna do that to Hinata... yet." Naruto's eyes widened as Neji pounced at Konoha's jinchuuriki.

Before Neji could reach the blonde, the arms of Sasuke and Shikamaru had stopped him. "He was fooling around, Hyuuga, as always." Sasuke said, restraining the Byakugan holder.

"Yeah Neji. He was just pushing your buttons. Calm down." Shikamaru replied.

Eventually, Neji calmed down and was release as more people mostly, other ninja started pouring in. "Shit, it's been an hour and still no heads or talks of the girls." Neji said. "Hey Shikamaru, why don't you call Ino to see where she's at?"

Shikamaru whipped out his phone and dialed Ino's cell phone number.

With the girls

"Ino! Your cell phone is ringing!" Sakura said, looking at the phone on the dresser.

"Let the answering machine get it! I'm busy fixing something!" Ino said, messing with her hair.

Back with the guys

"She didn't answer." Shikamaru said bluntly.

Naruto who had been in a deep thought, randomly said, "I didn't know the girls had tails!"

"You're hopeless Uzumaki." The boys turned to see Gaara in all of his Kazekage glory, with arms crossed. "It's been a while, Uchiha. The red head said, turning his attention to Sasuke.

"It has been." The Uchiha replied.

"You destroyed half of my village." Gaara stated grimly.

"Did I? I wasn't aware that was your village. I'm terribly sorry, about that. I'll have to call up Orochimaru and ask if he can fix what his orders told me to do." Sasuke smirked, folding his arms across his chest.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Hey, Gaara, did you see the girls by chance?" Naruto asked.

"Temari said she was going to go find them." Gaara replied. At that moment, the lights dimmed, and some weird announcer guy came on stage.

"Ladies and gentleman, it is my proud honor, to bring you, the kunoichi's of Konoha!"

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and TenTen imerged, clad in their kimonos. Ino's was purple with a white cosmos pattern. Sakura's was

pink, with orange tigers on it. Hinata's was blue with purple violets. TenTen's was green with a kunai pattern on it.

The song started. The song was Butterly. They all did a graceful ballet-like dance. The song ended and silence ensued as the girls faced the back of the stage. The girls let the kimonos fall off of their shoulders and down to the floor as the next song started. This dance was more stripper-like than ballet-like. Out in the audience, the boys' jaws dropped to the floor. The song ended and the girls came off stage giggling at the boys' expressions.

"Did the girls... just do a... strip tease?" Shikamaru stuttered.

"Hinata... chan..." Naruto passed out on the floor blood flowing from his nose.

"Why would they do something like this?" Neji pondered, TenTen's half naked body burned into his mind.

Sasuke's eyes twitched and his cheeks were flushed. "Oh.. my... god..."

"Uchiha, turn off your Sharingan." Neji said turning his attention to the Sharingan holder. It was only then that Sasuke felt the chakra going to his eyes.

"What the hell?" Sasuke asked him self.

"OMG! The teme was trying to look through Sakura-chan's skimpy shirt!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing the finger of Doom in Sasuke's general direction.

"Dobe. I was not!"

"Or were you?" The boys turned to see the girls behind them.

Sasuke blushed harder.

"Uchiha's blushing! Guess he is human after all!" Gaara said.

"Shut up Gaara!" Temari said, hitting her little brother over the head.

They spent the next few hours talking about random things. In fact Sasuke was so into ignoring all of the welcome back's he recieved from fan girls that no one noticed Naruto dissapere.

"Hey, everyone, attention! Listen up! Hey!" Naruto sweat droped.

"QUIET!" Everyone turned to look at Sakura.

"Thank you! Okay, now apparently, we all know that Sasuke-teme's back so as a welcome home we planned, very quickly, I might add, this party. Yeah, I'm getting tired of talking all fancy so long story short, welcome back Sasuke. We missed yah, glad you came to your senses and returned to the place to belong, and yadah, yadah, yadah. Oh yeah I forgot to mention, the arrival of Uchiha Naruto is soon! Yeah, last night I left Sasuke at Sakura-chan's and -"

"NARUTO! NOTHING HAPPENED I'M NOT PREGNANT YOU DUMB ASS!" Sakura said, fire burning in her eyes, ready to kill.

"Dobe, I'm gonna kill you!" Sasuke said as Sakura ran bare foot to the stage to kick Naruto's ass.

Shikamaru gave a questioning look. "Didn't she have shoes on before?"

"Yeah, she did, but we all know, forehead would trip and make a face plant if she ran with stilletoes on." Ino replied, while everyone burst out in a fit of laughter at the scene unfolding before them.

Soon after everything calmed down people started to leave. Everyone dispersed except the girls and the guys. "Hinata, I'm gonna go home. Its late and I'm tired." Naruto said.

"Oh, no you're not blondie! We planned a sleep over here so you're staying!" Ino said.

"Who are you calling blondie, blondie? Fine. Can I still go to sleep?" Naruto asked.

"NO!"


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT!

**Hey guys. It's Jay, your author. I know I haven't updated in a loooong while. Idiot me, has lost inspiration for Judgment Day. HOWEVER! That does NOT mean it is discontinued. I am going to take down Judgment Day and repost it on my other account "UchihaBabe92". I have a similar story that I have been working on, on that account called "Time Lines". I am almost done with it but don't plan to work on Judgment Day or my other story Reiatsu until it is completed. I will upload it to "UchihaBabe92" ASAP. As soon as I finish "Time Lines" I hope to edit both Reiatsu and Judgment day. I want it noted that some things in the story will also be changed. So if later you go back and read it the story seems different, that's because it is. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience and really hope to see you guys on my other account! Thanks!**

**-Jay**


End file.
